


Gyrfalcon

by Squid_Ink



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, cute fluff, hope this makes you smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days before the Winter Festival, and Madara is gloomy. So, Hashirama buys him a bird to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gyrfalcon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"I don't understand why you are wasting your time with him, Niisan," Tobirama grumbled as he followed Hashirama through the market of Konoha. The village was just starting to really take off, and it made Tobirama happy to see Hashirama's dream start to bear fruit.

"I care about him," Hashirama replied, as he picked up a shuriken and inspected his reflection upon its surface. "He has too many already." He set the item back down and drifted over to the next stall, which sold books and scrolls of various subjects. He flipped through a couple of books, eyes popping and cheeks reddening. He purchased those for himself but he saw nothing for Madara.

"I understand you care about him Niisan, but he's dangerous!" Tobirama protested, trotting after Hashirama. "Please be careful."

"I am!" Hashirama turned around to face Tobirama. "I am being careful. I can handle Madara. I'm the _only one_ that can handle Madara." Hashirama placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "I can bring him out of the shadow that Izuna's death has cast him in."

Tobirama frowned, wondering if his brother was just that naïve or if Hashirama truly could do such a thing. He patted Hashirama's hand before pushing it off his shoulder. "I hope for your sake it's—"

"A gyrfalcon!" Hashirama shouted, spotting the stall that sold raptors for the messenger system. Tobirama rolled his eyes at Hashirama's enthusiasm. He watched as Hashirama selected the grey and white bird, then haggled over the price of it, before finally shaking the shopkeeper's hand. He walked up to Tobirama grinning like the fool he was with a grouchy bird in one hand and a cloth wrapped bundle, which Tobirama assumed was gear for managing the bird.

"I'll see you later," Tobirama said and walked off. "I hope he doesn't kill you."

"He won't, he's always wanted one!" Hashirama said and began to make his way to Madara's house.

* * *

 

Madara heard Usuke pick up the tray with his barely touched meal upon it. "Uh, Madara-sama…" Usuke began.

"You are dismissed for the day, Usuke," Madara mumbled, not bothering to look at the younger Uchiha. "Go."

" _Hai_ ," Usuke whispered, giving a quick bow and leaving. Madara sighed in relief, enjoying the peaceful silence. He hated snow. Snow reminded him of his childhood, which reminded him of Izuna. He and Izuna would play in the snow when they were too young for the battlefield… a life time ago.

" _Madara!_ "

Madara growled, Sharingan appearing in his eyes. " _Go away, Hashirama!_ " he snapped, turning to face the man that had so rudely barged into his home. "I don't want visitors, least of all you!" he hissed.

"But I got you a present, it's a few days before the winter festival, so it's early, but I thought you'd enjoy it!" Hashirama said and presented with the cloth wrapped bundle.

"Hn." Madara took it. "At least you didn't spend all of the village's merge earnings on me." He unwrapped the bundle. He struggled not to smile as he saw the new set of falconry gear, it was the find calf-leather set he'd been eyeing for a while.

"I also got you a new bird for your new gear," Hashirama said and slipped outside the room to retrieve the cage.

"You did what?" Madara asked in disbelief.

"I present you, your new bird!" Hashirama said and brought in the gyrfalcon.

"You got me a gyrfalcon… oh, you poor thing!" Madara rushed towards the cage and opened it. The falcon chirped before hopping onto Madara's arm.

"Don't you need a glove?" Hashirama asked.

"I have leather sewn into my sleeves for situations like this," Madara said, his eyes focused on the bird. He scanned his new prize with his Sharingan. "Yes, a beautiful animal. Let's go out and stretch your wings. I'm sure you'd love to fly after being cooped up in the cage all this time," Madara said and began to head for the veranda. He stopped suddenly, turned around and walked up to Hashirama. Swiftly, he pressed his lips up against the Senju's in a tender kiss.

"Thank you," Madara said, his voice soft and husky, a slight blush on his cheeks. Hashirama chuckled to himself, and began to busy himself around Madara's house.

Tobirama took in his brother's rumpled appearance the next day. "So, I take it that Madara liked the bird."

"Oh, he _loved_ it," Hashirama said and walked into his house whistling.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Oh, I forgot to write notes. Hahaha. Eeeh, yeah, it's kinda short because I've been out of practice for writing these two dorks due to AC and I'm tired. I don't think I'll get to the ATLA fic today. :( 
> 
> Save an author; leave a review! If you don't Kaguya wins!


End file.
